


Happy Birthday, Bruce Wayne

by Pyktis



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, Drunkness, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, fantasies, more tags as the story is written, realizing romanic, some Diana Prince heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyktis/pseuds/Pyktis
Summary: Clark Kent finds out it is Bruce Wayne's birthday.Bruce's birthday is February 19th.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt as if it was the longest day ever. Superman sighed as he flew over Central America and down into Costa Rica, putting out his sixth major fire of the day. As passionate as he was about helping people, putting out literal fires for two weeks straight was getting tedious. After he pulled the last resident (a small dog) out of the city block which was engulfed in flames, he used his freeze breath to stop the fire then waved goodbye to the citizens and flew back to the Watchtower. 

Diana and J'on were working on some soil analysis from different continents as Superman strolled past the science lab. He was covered in soot and was eager for a shower. As he walked past, he heard Diana speak to J'on. "Bruce's birthday is next month," she stated, "I was thinking about doing something for him here." Superman kept listening as he approached his room. J'on responded, "I am unsure Batman would appreciate such a gesture. I believe he would prefer most of the League did not celebrate his birthday... or know of it." Diana's response was lost as Superman turned on his shower, the loud sound of the water drowning out what he would have heard. As he removed his outfit, he began to think, _'I didn't even know his birthday was coming up. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me.'_  He doubted himself for a moment and finally decided maybe Batman just expected him to find out. It was most likely a challenge for Clark to do some detective work of his own. He wanted to take that challenge. Now all he needed to do was figure out what date Bruce's birthday is, and what to get the man who could buy anything he ever wanted. 

Superman returned to Metropolis and changed back into his regular attire, all the while trying to decide what gift he could possibly get Bruce. He was so busy daydreaming, he almost ran into Lois as he walked into the Daily Planet. "Watch it, Kent," she joked with him, bumping him with the side of her hip as she walked past. "S-sorry, Lois," he muttered in response, still lost in thought. He wandered to his desk and tried to work on his story for the Sunday paper. After futile attempts to write anything of quality, he realized he would need some help making his decision about the present and he knew just who to ask. Finally, with the course of action clear, he finished his article.

That night when he got home, Clark booked his flight into Gotham. He realized he could fly in himself, but he'd probably active some sort of bat sensor over the skies and Bruce would realize he was there. He figured it was probably best to avoid getting an interrogation about why Superman is in Gotham, especially if the reason involves Batman. 

On Saturday morning, Clark hopped on his flight and headed into Gotham. As he landed, he called a cab and rode into the city. He stopped at a coffee shop in Gotham's center and listened to the area around Wayne Manor. _'I hope Bruce isn't home,'_  he thought to himself as he listened for Bruce's heartbeat. He only heard one steady beat in the manor - Alfred. He was glad Bruce wasn't home or he would have had to wait in the city until Bruce had finally left home. He stepped outside and got another cab ride to Wayne Manor.  Once they stopped at the gate, the paid the driver and rung the bell outside the gate. "Wayne Manor, may I help you?" the voice of Alfred rang out of the bell's speaker. Clark knew there must have been security cameras outside and Alfred could see him, but he responded as courteously as he could, "Hi, Alfred, it's Clark Kent." 

"Master Bruce is not at home at the moment."

"I know. I actually came to talk to you." There was no response, but the gate unlocked and opened for Clark to walk through. He smiled at the thought of  Alfred making his classic eyebrow-raised questioning expression until Clark knocked at the door. "It is good to see you, Master Kent," Alfred said politely, "What can I assist you with?" He moved to the side with the door and let Clark enter the manor. Clark leaned in and whispered, "Is there somewhere without cameras or microphones in the house?" Alfred made a concerned look before stating, "Yes, the library does not have any surveillance equipment, Master Kent."

"Take me there," Clark responded quickly. He followed Alfred to the library. As they entered, Alfred questioned him. "What is this about?" Clark tried to explain the situation regarding Bruce's birthday as well as picking a present for him and a small smile broke across Alfred's face. "With that, I can assist. Master Bruce's birthday is on February 19th." Clark was already writing in his tiny notebook so he wouldn't forget. "As far as gifts go, he enjoys things with are meaningful rather than pricey. I hope this helps." Clark nodded and expressed his thanks a multitude of times as Alfred lead him out of the house. Clark was smiling as he left.

* * *

 

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred said as Bruce strolled through the house, already mentally headed to the Batcave. "How was everything today, Alfred?" he asked, just to check up on things around the house. "There is nothing of interest to report, sir. Master Dick is still in Europe on his trip and I have been working on new bread recipes." Bruce nodded and headed downstairs to the cave. Alfred went down a few moments later, bringing supper. Bruce was already working on some atmospheric sensor readings and ignored him when he set the platter down on a work bench. As Alfred went back upstairs, he smiled and thought it was quite the benefit that Master Bruce trusted him so much or he would already being reviewing the Wayne Manor security footage.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark marked the date on the calendar in his apartment and was marking down the days until it was here. He still had two weeks.  He was so excited for Bruce's birthday, even though he still hadn't decided what to get him. Before he had the time to start dwelling on it again, he received an alert that he was needed at the Watchtower. Once he arrived, he was greeted by Flash and Green Lantern. "Superman, let's go," called out GL as they were already heading towards the Watchtower exit. "Another fire?" Superman questioned. "You know it!" GL called back as he grabbed Flash and placed him inside an atmosphere filled bubble; Superman followed in them. They headed for Europe, specifically a small town in Czechia bordering Germany. Flash immediately ran into the building to gather any living creatures trapped / left inside. At one point, Superman could have sworn he saw Flash pull a house plant from a building after everyone else was out. John and himself were keeping the fire contained and slowly working it down. Once the flames were squelched, John gathered up Flash and headed out. Superman was following, but stopped overhead as he saw a patch of bright yellow. "I'll see you guys back up there," he called at the other men before flying down. As he flew towards the ground, he found himself  in a field filled with yellow flowers. They smelled delightful. Superman couldn't help himself as he laid down and stared up at the clouds. 

He got up eventually, how long he'd spent there day dreaming he wasn't sure. He plucked one flower from the field and held it against him, protecting it as he flew to the Watchtower. As soon as he was there, he headed straight for his quarters and placed the flower in a small cup with water. He took a deep breath, smelling the enchanting scent again, and smiled.

Superman strolled through the halls of the tower, heading towards the science lab. Superman hoped someone had been able to solve the mystery of why there was a world-wide drought. As he walked in, he knew they hadn't yet. Batman and Wonder Woman stood at one station and Martian Manhunter was analyzing something on the other side. "Superman," Diana said shortly, acknowledging his presence there. "I just came to see if I could help," he said, shyly. Superman doubted he had any scientific knowledge to add. Although he was smart, it was nothing compared to J'on or Batman. However, he knew he could help by adding his personal experiences with the fires, listing their locations, or by gathering any samples they needed and possibly placing sensors. "Actually, yes," she responded, "Can you look over this atmospheric analysis with Batman? You've been doing a lot of flying recently and I wanted to see if any of these readings matched up with what you have been experiencing in the air." He walked over and leaned down to look at the monitor between Batman and Wonder Woman. 

The atmospheric variances made sense, but he had not experienced any major differences in flight. However, most of his flights were from the Watchtower directly into the troposphere; he wasn't hanging out in the other ozone layers. Most of Batman's data appeared to be related to the stratosphere; it must be where he isolated the greatest problems. 

In contrast, Superman was having trouble figuring out what his problem was. As he stood between Batman and Wonder Woman, he became increasingly unnerved. He was looking at the data, but he really wasn't reading the data, just glancing over it and making very quick summaries so he could respond. His mind was racing. Was he nervous being so close to Bruce while planning something? Was it being around Diana that was making him uncomfortable? "Looks like the problem is in the stratosphere," he said, candidly, "I can fly around there if you need me to." Without waiting for a response, he stood and left the science lab, shuffling back off to his room.

 _'I think the problem is in the stratosphere,'_  he mocked his statement, ' _Are you kidding yourself, Clark? Of course that is where the problem is, that is all the data he showed you!'_  He scorned himself for such a stupid respond. As he entered his quarters, he sat on the bed and shook his head. ' _'What is going on with me?'_  he wondered. Superman mostly believed it was being around Wonder Woman that made him so uncomfortable. It was kind of sad, when he thought about it. Diana and him were great friends. When the league was started, he felt Diana made him feel like he belonged. Although there were other aliens on the league he could relate to, the integrity that Superman and Wonder Woman had always drew them closer together. Yet, when Batman and Diana started dating, Superman felt himself pull back from their friendship. He didn't know why, but something about seeing them together made him uneasy.

* * *

 Batman looked over to Wonder Woman as Superman hurried out of the room. "That was odd," she said. Batman nodded, "Has he been like this a lot with you?" 

"Over the past couple months, I've noticed it." She confirmed with him.

"I'll check in on him."


	3. Chapter 3

After putting out two more fires the same day, Superman was glad to be back in Metropolis doing patrols. Some thought crossed his mind about how cruel it would be for a fire to start in Metropolis as well, but thankfully none came by that night. He stood, overlooking the city from the Daily Planet building. It had been quiet for hours. Superman sat down, legs dangling off the edge of the building. He pulled out his phone and googled 'yellow flower' hoping to find an image of the ones he saw in Germany. As he scrolled through the images, he saw the flower. Narcissus. He laughed. _'This will be perfect for Bruce.'_   As his his chuckle died down, he heard the faint sound of footsteps on the rooftop. 

Superman instantly turned, to see the Dark Knight behind him. "Batman?" he questioned, "What are you doing in Metropolis?" Batman leaned against the Planet's statue atop the building lazily. "I came looking for you, Supes." Superman looked at him, worried there were going to be  questions about why he went to the manor or why he was looking at flowers on his phone and laughing about it. Then Batman asked, "what happened at the lab today?" Well, he never was one for blunting the truth. Superman was relieved he hadn't been caught but still wasn't sure what to say. "I was,uh, just thinking about something else," he lied. "Bullshit," the Bat answered. "Why do you bother to lie to me?" Superman sighed and looked at the blue glow of eyes in Bruce's cowl. "I don't want to make it an issue, okay?" 

"Well, if you can't even work on research you volunteered to help with, it's going to be an issue. We are dealing with a worldwide crisis."

Superman glared, frustration with himself pent up, He stared down at the rocks, avoiding eye contact. "I feel weird about Diana, okay? I feel like I'm not friends with her anymore because you two are together and she just wants to be around you." He exhaled, the statement was made quickly. He hoped just spilling it out would make it easier.

"Superman...are you jealous?" Superman's head snapped up, looking at Batman again.

"No! No, it isn't that. I feel like a third wheel, I guess."

"I can talk to Diana -"

"No," Clark interrupted. "It's okay. I just need to work on my own right now."

"Hey," Batman approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know I'm not the best at emotions and shit, but if you really need someone to help, you know where I live."

"Thanks." There wasn't a response after that. Clark heard the flutter of Batman's cape as he disappeared from the roof. Clark looked back at the city. Still quiet.

After a few hours more, Clark decided to head back to his apartment. As he got ready for bed, he thought more about his conversation with Batman. Was he jealous? He couldn't believe that he would be, not of Bruce for getting to be with Diana. He never saw her in any way more than a friend and teammate. _'Wait,_  he stopped himself , _'Am I jealous of Diana?'_  He rubbed his shoulder where Bruce had touched him, gently feeling over the area.  He stroked his thumb over the spot. As he held himself for a moment, he realized it. Why he was so uncomfortable around Diana, why he was so upset when Bruce didn't tell him his birthday, why he was so concerned with getting Bruce a good present -- Clark Kent has a crush on Bruce Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

As the week passed, Clark found himself increasingly more disturbed by the fact he liked Bruce. He kept questioning it, but it was undeniable. He found himself getting flustered as he spoke to him, felt increasingly warm around him, and he could have sworn at one point hearing Batman say "Clark" made his heart skip a beat. _'He's in the League; you're going to work with him the rest of your life. Get a hold of yourself, Clark.'_  he thought, rubbing his temples as he headed back to his quarters following another meeting in the conference hall regarding the drought. Superman had barely listened to the lecture Batman was giving and simply stared at his soft, pink lips as he spoke. Superman tried to shake away the thought, entering his room and laying back onto the bed. _'When was the last time I really slept?'_  Clark wondered, feeling himself get more exhausted by the minute. The last week had been a tough one, even as superhero weeks go. There were more fires, and it seemed the League was not able to respond as quickly to the calls for help anymore. Their resources were beginning to run thin as more fires sprouted all across the globe. Clark groaned softly as he fell into a deep sleep.

Clark opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the blue sky, littered with fluffy clouds. He turned his head only to see the yellow flowers from Germany he noticed a few weeks ago. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with their scent. On his exhale, a pleasured sigh escaped his lips. He heard a soft grumble next to him and turned to see Bruce laying by his side. He had on a light blue button up and dark slacks, with his shirt unbuttoned slightly so Clark could see the outline of his clavicles. Bruce smiled at him and rolled over to lay on Clark's chest. "Hey, gorgeous," Bruce said to him as he nuzzled into his torso. "Hi," Clark responded, mildly uncomfortable by the situation. He never imagined seeing Bruce so... relaxed. Bruce turned his head to look at him, blue eyes staring into his. He slid upwards along Clark's body until their faces met. He grinned and leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto Clark's lips. Clark felt his body freeze as Bruce's lips met his. Was he supposed to kiss back? Should be push him away? _'Bruce can't be aware of what he's doing if he's kissing me!'_ Maybe this was a spell, a curse? A millions thoughts raced all at once. Thankfully, Clark's body was reacting before his mind had the chance to debate it. His hands moved along Bruce's body, pulling him closer as he returned the gentle kiss. Bruce pulled away, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. He then looked into Clark's eyes again and said, "Superman?" Clark stared back, confused. "Superman!" Bruce was shouting now. He was shouting his name over and over and over again. Clark confused, pushed Bruce away  and was staring at him. He tried to stand to move away but fell backwards, landing into the flowers. Then everything went black.

Superman leaped from the bed in his quarters, startled out of the dream. He was taken aback to find Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman standing over him in his room. "Superman, are you okay?" Diana approached him, concerned. "We couldn't wake you up." Superman rubbed his eyes, groggily. "What's going on?" he asked. It was J'on's turn to respond. "We have been receiving an urgent communication to the Watchtower from Batman; however, it is encoded for you only. Others have unable to open the message." Diana looked at Clark, concern for Superman and for Bruce in her eyes. "Alright, I'll get to it right away." J'on walked Wonder Woman out of the room and left Superman to the message. 

Superman turned to the desk beside his bed and pulled out his communications device. He opened the message flashing on the screening. Another surprise - it was from Alfred. "Master Kent," it read, "Bruce is in need of a guiding hand. Will you please join us at the Manor at your earliest convenience?" It was signed, "Sincerely, Alfred." Superman was flying out of the Watchtower before he even finished reading the message. _'What is wrong with Bruce? I hope he's okay! Why would Alfred call me? A guiding hand? What did he do now? Did he get hurt fighting? He is going to hurt someone else? Is he leaving the League?'_  the thoughts were flying through his mind as quickly as he was flying to the Manor. He landed in the garden at the back of the Manor and entered the home. 

Alfred was quick to greet him. "Hello, Master Kent," he said calmly.

"Where is Bruce? Is he okay?" Clark replied, urgent to find out what happened with Bruce.

"Master Bruce is fine, sir. He is simply," he paused, "heavily intoxicated." Clark couldn't help but roll his eyes. Nevertheless, he knew that the situation must be serious enough for Alfred to have called him. "Where is he?" 

"Master Bruce is downstairs," Alfred walked Clark to the nearest entrance to the cave. Clark headed down. 

Clark strolled through the Batcave, expecting to find Bruce huddled near a trash can and heaving his guts out. He was astonished to find him looking as though he had his wits about him. Bruce sat on a sofa, legs crossed widely; he was wearing the same blue button down shirt that Clark had dreamt of him in and just like in the dream, it was unbuttoned enough at the collar for Clark to see the top of his chest. The thought of their kiss crept into the back of his mind and brought a flush to his face. Clark coughed, clearing his throat before speaking to Bruce.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"It's a special occasion," Bruce replied, his tone sarcastic.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I'm alone." Clark looked at Bruce with an inquiring expression on his face. How could Bruce be alone when Clark was standing right there? When Alfred was home? When Dick was back from his school trip to Europe?

"Diana left me," he said, taking a long sip of the glass of liquor he held. 

"What?!" Clark exclaimed, before he had the chance to censor himself. 

"She decided I wasn't worth her troubles anymore. I shouldn't be surprised, people don't tend to stick around with my charming personality." Bruce spoke through his teeth regarding his charming personality, showing how bitter he was about it.

"When did she..? How did she...?" Clark had so many questions; he wasn't sure where to begin. He walked over closer to Bruce and sat on a footstool beside the couch. 

Bruce explained, rather sharply, Diana had come over earlier in the day and spoken to them about the status of their relationship and how she was unsatisfied by the emotional progress they made together. She said Bruce wasn't ready to be in a relationship. She said her relationship with him was best left professional. Bruce finished two more glasses of scotch while telling his story and was pouring himself a third. "I'm sorry, Bruce," Clark said softly, trying to offer some compassion. He wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some sort of physical connection, but the closest he could reach was his knee. His brain did it anyway. Clark scooted forward on his seat and placed his hand gently on Bruce's knee as he finished his statement. Bruce looked up at him and Clark was still looking down at his hand on Bruce's knee as though he was questioning his decision to put it there at all. Bruce cleared his throat and Clark looked up at him. "S-sorry," he stuttered, "I was just trying to be nice..." Clark stood. "I'm sorry," he repeated as he walked towards the exit to the cave; he was moving almost as fast as his super speed would take him. As he exited the cave he yelled back down, "Sorry again!" 

Alfred was standing in the kitchen as Clark passed through. Clark's cheeks were glowing red as he sped through the area. Alfred felt now was not the best time to follow up with Master Kent about how it went.

* * *

 

Bruce set his glass on the coffee table and placed his head in his hands. As if dealing with Diana wasn't enough for one day, now he has to deal with Clark acting strangely too. The bat never gets to rest. 


	5. Chapter 5

February 19th.

Today was the day. Clark woke up with a smile on his face. He stood and walked over to his calendar, marking a small slash through the date (which had been brightly outlined so he wouldn't forget, as if that were possible). Clark looked through his simple wardrobe trying to decide which outfit would be best to see Bruce in. After his last encounter with him, Clark needed to act like his normal self or he'd push Bruce away. Following that line of thought, Clark grabbed a white t-shirt and some blue jeans from his dresser. He slipped them on quickly and headed out of his tiny apartment. Clark found a secluded area before beginning his flight and heading to Europe. As he looked over Germany, he saw the field of yellow flowers were still in bright bloom, just as he remembered them. He smiled before turning back and heading into Gotham. Clark walked briskly up to Wayne Manor, almost still pacing as he rang the bell at the gate. A familiar voice called out, "Wayne Manor, can I help you?" Clark smiled, "Good morning Alfred, are our plans all set?" "Yes sir," he replied, unlocking the gate, "However, Master Bruce is still asleep." Clark checked his watch. It was 9 A.M. He walked through the gate and Alfred opened the door as he reached the step. "Does Bruce usually sleep in this late?" Clark asked. "No," Alfred replied, shaking his head, "his demeanor and sleep schedule have changed since last week's incident." Clark's mind flashed to when he touched Bruce's leg. 'That couldn't have upset him this much,' Clark thought as Alfred continued speaking. "Master Bruce has been quite upset about the loss of Mistress Prince." Clark sighed. "It was a sudden change and heart break is always hard to handle," he stated. "What time do you think he will wake up?" Alfred almost gave a small shrug before saying, "He will most likely awaken within the hour or two. In the meantime, let me fix you breakfast." Clark's stomach grumbled as an affirmative.

__________________________

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he woke up, the light streaming through the edges of the curtains and into his room. He growled, pulling the thick blankets over him and rolling over in the bed. Almost as if Alfred could sense his half-awake state, he entered the room and pulled back the curtains, letting the full light of the morning shine into the room. "Good morning, Master Bruce," he said, a small smile on his face, "and happy birthday." He set a small glass of water and some Alka Seltzer tabs on his nightstand. "I have prepared breakfast for you when you are ready, sir." Bruce made a sound of discontent from under his blankets and waited to hear the sound of Alfred leaving the room. Once the door closed behind him, Bruce pulled the covers off of himself and turned to drink the water and anti-acid combination which he had been left. He rubbed his temples, trying to fight the oncoming headache of the hangover he had induced last night. With a faltering step, he stood and headed to the bathroom for a shower. 

___________________________________

Clark heard Alfred returning down the stairs as he was finishing his food; Alfred had made him 6 waffles, a 3-egg omelet, and a bowl of fresh fruit. Alfred was the best chef Clark had ever known and he thanked Alfred graciously for the food he had prepared. As they discussed the plans they had made for Bruce's birthday, Clark heard the sound of the shower turning on in the upstairs bathroom. Clark had a quick flash of the mental image of Bruce showering, his muscles glistening as he wiped the suds of his chest and shoulders. Clark's cheeks flushed as he tried to push the thought away and listen to what Alfred was saying about the weather. "I'm sorry," Clark interrupted, "Could you repeat that?" Alfred sighed and said, "The weather is perfect today, sir, other than the unusual temperatures as of the last few months. We are expecting some heavy winds over the Atlantic and that is all." Clark nodded. Blue skies all around the world.

_______________________________________________

Bruce walked down the stairs to the kitchen, his stomach begging him to be fed after the previous night's adventure. As he reached the end of the staircase, he heard the sounds of talking. He stopped, listening carefully before realizing who the person speaking was - Clark Kent. Bruce felt a small blush rise to his cheeks, thinking of the embarrassed state he last saw Clark in. He took a moment to compose himself, before confidently strutted into the kitchen giving the air that nothing in his life had ever gone wrong. Clark looked as Bruce walked into the kitchen and stood quickly. A smile filled his face as he said, "Happy Birthday, Bruce!" and then eagerly walked over and hugged him. He felt Bruce's body tense beneath him, probably surprised by the hug, and the Clark released him, still smiling broadly. "Come," he said, while pulling out a chair for him,"eat!" Bruce took his seat and Alfred placed before him the same meal Clark had received, except it was plated better and garnishes were added on the sides. He also wrote Happy Birthday in syrup at the bottom of the plate. Bruce nodded politely to Alfred in thanks before digging into his food. About halfway through his meal, he realized Clark was not only still there, but was watching him. "So," he began, "why are you here?" Clark's faces flickered a hurt expression before replying, "I'm here to give you your birthday present." Bruce looked around the room trying to find a wrapped item that may have been set out for him, but saw nothing. He wiped his face with his handkerchief and set it next to his food. "Alright," he said, "where is it?" Clark's smile returned in full force as he stood and said, "Follow me."

Clark headed towards the front of the manor, where Alfred called a car around. Clark held the door of the car open for Bruce and then walked around to take the accompanying seat in the back. Once they were both seated, the driver headed away. Clark looked eagerly at Bruce, who he was hoping was sporting a confused expression. Instead, Bruce looked completely uninterested in whatever Clark had planned for them. Clark sighed and began to stare out the window. After a twenty minute drive, the car pulled through the airport lot and up next to the Wayne Enterprises jet. "Another trip?" Bruce asked, looking at Clark. "Yes," Clark smiled as he replied, seeing the curious expression in Bruce's eyes, "another trip." Clark eagerly exited the car and boarded the airplane. He watched Bruce slowly stroll through the walkway of the jet and admired how well-placed Bruce looked on a private plane. Even without trying, Bruce was a stunning man.

The flight to Germany took eight hours. Clark was mildly frustrated that he couldn't fly them both there, but Bruce's already damaged pride probably wouldn't hold well to the concept of clinging to Clark while flying over the ocean. While in the air, Bruce had a change of heart about his desire to know where they were heading and began to question his friend. Clark was determined not to give away anything to Bruce, no matter how much he asked. Eventually Bruce began to pester Clark by throwing napkins at him from across the seats or purposefully bumping him, but Clark never gave in. He was thrilled at the attention Bruce was giving him, even if it was only for the information he was after. During hour three of the flight, Bruce conceded and they both ended up playing Battleship against each other from their phones. This wasn't the ideal game for them to play since Bruce constantly accused Clark of using his x-ray vision to look at the position of his ships.

Once they landed and went to the next car, Bruce began the next round of questions. "If you want to know faster," Clark smiled deviously, "let me take you there." Bruce stared at Clark, debating how much of his birthday he wanted to spend travelling to an unknown designated. Finally, he nodded at Clark. The driver pulled the car to the side of the road as the men exited. "We can just run," Clark suggested, "it might be better." Bruce sighed, trying to picture any version of "better" where he had to be scooped up into Clark's arms. He rubbed his forehead as he approached, the hangover was returning. _'Let's hope this doesn't take much longer,'_ he thought as Clark held him and ran him across the county.

When they stopped, suddenly all Bruce could see was yellow. As Clark gently placed him on the ground, the soft scent of flowers wafted past him. He looked to Clark confused, only to see him smiling brightly with his eyes closed - taking in the aroma. Clark then spread his arms out and fell directly back into the flowers, laughing. As Bruce walked towards the, now, grounded Clark he looked down at him. "This is your present," Clark stated, his voice steady. His heart was pounding his chest; he was mentally preparing himself for Bruce to tell him to take him home. Instead, he heard the soft sound of Bruce dropping to the ground beside him. "This place seems really nice," he replied softly. Clark's heart soared. All his planning, all his waiting, all his suspense was all worth it because he didn't mess it up and Bruce was (mildly) happy. "I'm glad you like it. I found this place last month. I come here relax and quiet my mind. I figured for your birthday you might enjoy the chance to do the same. Plus, you may like these flowers; they're nar-"

"Narcissus flowers," Bruce interrupted, "Otherwise known as Daffodil. This is an unusually early season for them to be in bloom."

"Well, the weather..." Clark started. He didn't want to think about work or planet-wise crisis. He doubted Bruce wanted to reminded of the work waiting for him on the Watchtower. They both sighed, exhausted from saving people from fires for six straight weeks. "Sorry," he began again, "this is normally where I go when I don't want to think about being Superman. I won't bring work here."

Bruce rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked over to Clark, "Not being Superman?"

Clark stared at the sky. "It's just..." he didn't know how to continue, "sometimes I need to focus on my life as Clark. To think about writing for the Planet or to think about my love life." He felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he spoke, silently praying Bruce wasn't paying close attention.

"Oh." he shortly replied. Bruce moved himself to lay on his back again.

Clark continued to stare at the sky as he heard the soft tinkering of a flask being unscrewed. Although Bruce had only just woken up when they left the manor, he had managed to keep the alcohol on him. Clark exhaled gradually, trying to calm the urge to knock the flask away or make a comment about it. _'It's his birthday,'_ Clark reminded himself.

Eventually, Bruce spoke again. "So, you've got a love life now?"

"I m-mean," Clark stumbled over his words, "potential love life."

Bruce took another swig. "Lois not interested?"

"Vice versa. She's not my type."

"And what is?"

"Well-" Clark began to answer the question when he heard Bruce's watch initiate a loud, high pitch tone. "What is that?!" he shouted.

"I placed a fire sensor into my watch so I could get a faster reading of atmospheric conditions around the outbreaks and receive notification of major global fires. We need to get back to the jet. Now."

Without the concern of embarrassment, Clark grabbed Bruce and they raced back to the jet. "Why are we here? Don't you want me to take you back to the cave?" As he spoke, Bruce was heading to the back cabin of the plane, where he pulled a hidden lever , revealing a small door, and entered a room which was tucked into the framing of the jet. Inside, was a batsuit. Clark wished he was less surprised by Bruce's constant level of preparedness. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes," Clark said as he left the plane and flew back to Metropolis to dawn his own suit.

_______________________________________________________________________

As Bruce stood on the crowded street of Kazan, Russia he saw from his periphery the red flash of Superman's cape flash overhead. He moved towards the building to begin moving people away as Superman flew down to assist. A short nod was exchanged before they both went to their respective positions to help save another city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted here so please let me know what you think and notify me of any errors.
> 
> More chapters to come.


End file.
